Multimedia content may include audio content and video content. A device may analyze multimedia content or summarize content by analyzing audio content.
As a method of analyzing audio content, there exists a method of extracting a feature of audio content by using a method such as a mel-frequency cepstral coefficient (MFCC) method, etc., and classifying audio content depending on a music genre or a sound characteristic. Audio content may be classified through comparison with models of a class set in advance.
However, according to a conventional method, since audio content may be classified in one step, it is difficult to provide stable performance depending on a characteristic of audio content.